La doncella de brillante armadura y el príncipe en apuros
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: La historia de como al fin Tweek y Craig se dieron el primer beso que marcaria muchos. Dedicado a Sweet Lawliet por su cumpleaños.


En realidad no iba a subir nada hasta que halla pasado la fecha de mi examen de admision, pero no podia evitarlo ya que lei en un fic de Gabi C (es raro escribirloa si) que el cumpleaños de la fabulosa Sweet-lawliet ya habia pasado y yo toda "NOOOOO, ME HABIA OLVIDADO" en serio lo lamento Sweet! Pero aqui un creek muy cute para ti :D espero que te guste y feliz cumpleaños atrasado :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece D:

* * *

**La doncella de brillante armadura y el príncipe en apuros**

Tweek se estaba ¡HARTANDO!

No podia dejar de ver como cierto rubio comenzaba a acercarse "sutilmente" (mas obvio no podia ser) a cierto pelinegro que en ese momento hablaba con el judio de la clase sobre un proyecto escolar, bueno… Kyle hablaba y Craig asentia con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡NGN! ¿Acaso Craig no se da cuenta?- pregunto rapidamente viendo a su amigo castaño y afro americano. El primero rio por lo bajo y el segundo solo se encogió en su sitio.

- ¿A que te refieres?- contesto con otra pregunta el mas alto del team, quien no habia estado viendo hacia la direccion de Craig en todo el momento, si no hacia cierto castaño fanatista de los tacos.

- ¡Esta claro que ¡Gah! Kenny no mantendra las manos quietas!- apreto con mas fuerza la taza que llevaba en sus manos, empezando a sentir una idea floreciendo en su cafeinomana cabeza- tengo que ayudarlo…

- ¿A Kenny o a Clyde?

- ¡GAH! ¡Callate Clyde!

No era que Tweek tuviera alguna propiedad sobre Craig ¡Eso seria demasiada presion! No eran novios ni nada, pero se la andaban de miraditas y demas como para que se pueda decir "Aquí pasa algo…"

- Hablo enserio, creo que a Kenny no le vendria mal un trio- carcajeo el ojiverde y Tweek sentia que su tic se avecinaba…

Token solo pudo hacer un facepalm…

- En serio Clyde, callate…- ese fue el mas alto.

- Y repito, hablo enserio. Tampoco le vendria mal a Craig…

Y con eso exploto la bomba.

- ¡GAAAAAAH!- y lanzando su grito de guerra con su voz chillona y para nada varonil, se lanzo fuera de la mesa y corrio en direccion donde estaba su principe en apuros.

¿Eso volvia al pequeño Tweek en la doncella de brillante armadura? Pues si…

Ya para ese momento Kenny estaba abrazando a Craig mientras este trataba de golpearlo, pero el inmortal parecia inmune a todo aquello y solo reia mientras aprovechaba la cercania y tocaba demas. Kyle decia cosas como "Kenny, estamos ocupados" y demas, pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por ayudarlo, mas bien, aprecia aburrido y a punto de irse y dejar toda esa situación estupida.

- ¡Ah!- de la nada un grito adolorido de Kenny llamo la atención de Kyle, quien levanto la visto de lo que sea que estuviera viendo en el suelo y la fijo en Kenny, quien caia al suelo, se desangraba y finalmente moria acompañado de una taza rota y café combinado con sangre.

- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Mataron a Kenny!- se escucho un grito desde las leganias de la cancha de futbol americano.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- se secundo Kyle, quien movio un pie con insistencia para limpiarse la sangre de su amigo del zapato y empezo a caminar lejos de ahí, pasando por encima de Kenny como si de un tapete se tratara…

- …

- …

- …

- ¡GAH! ¡Mate a alguien!- comenzo a temblar el rubio al ver el cadáver de McCormick en el suelo y Craig solo se encogio de hombros.

- ¡Wow! Gracias Tweekers- sin aviso alguno el mas alto agarro con suavidad la barbilla de Tweek y lo hizo levantar levemente la mirada. Craig no espero mas y dio un leve beso en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-

- Y asi… fue como estos dos pendejos decidieron hacerse pareja de una buena vez- Clyde no quitaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Craig alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Tenias que plasmar el momento en papel?- pregunto irritado.

- ¡Pues claro que si! Fue algo como de cuentos- sigui con su sonrisa y volteo a ver al rubio quien habia empezado a temblar hace poco.

- ¿Tweek?- Token lo agito por el hombro.

- ¿Y por que yo no apareci?- se cuestiono Kevin a lo que Clyde solo se encogio de hombros.

- Por que en ese momento no estabas…

- Y… y…- tartamudeo el rubio del grupo- ¿Por qué soy una "doncella"?- se cuestiono temblando.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de que sea la chica salvando al chico?- Clyde alzo una ceja, levemente indigando.

- ¡GAH! ¡NO! Lo que pasa es que… soy ¡Chico!- Tweek se jalo los cabellos- ¿No puede ¡ngn! ser "El caballero de brillante armadura y su principe en apuros"?- sonrio nervioso.

- ¡No!

- P-pero…

- No me importa- Clyde hizo puchero y regreso su vista al libro.- Ahora Tweek, solo faltan los detalles, como cambiarte de genero, ponerte vestido y espada en lugar de una taza de cafe, a Craig ropa de principe.- sonrio ampliamente- A Kenny podria ponerle escamas de dragon y unas alas y Kyle podria ser el malvado hechicero o algo…- se comenzo a emocionar ignorando a todos y empezando a escribir de nuevo la historia, esta vez agregandole las cosas medievales y demas…

- Pero esta vez agregame- se quejo Kevin.

- Tweek…- Craig llamo al chico que se encontraba meciendose en su asiento como un completo lunatico y sususrraba cosas como "Soy varon, soy varon, soy varon…"

Craig suspiro con el ceño fruncido. L averdad es que el detestaba a los personajes "en apuros" y ser uno de ellos en una historia le molestaba de mil maneras, pero sabia que no habia forma de detener a Clyde cuando este se emocionaba por algo, ademas… ni que esa historia fuera a publicarse en un libro o en alguna pagina de Internet con locas fangirls o por el estilo ¿Verdad?

Se acerco a su novio y le beso la mejilla, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Tweek, luego rodeo sus hombros con un brazo.

Tweek sonrio y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mas alto.

Vaya que ese seria un dia algo pesado con todas las fantasias de Clyde.

-Fin-

* * *

Pues sip XD al inicio tenia pensado que Tweek rompiera la taza contra una pared y amenaze a kenny con el filo que quedaba (como recuerdo que la idea me surgio de una antiguaa conversacion con Gabi C), pero obte por esta opcion XD quiza algun dia me anime y haga la historia version de Clyde XD

Bueno, sin mas que decir que no sea: Espero que la pasaras muy hemoso en tu cumpleaños Sweet y que te hallan dado muy lindos regalos (no como los feos y tontos que me dieron a mi ¬¬)

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
